


Wrong Side of Myself

by Awaking_of_Iminye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Harley Keener, BAMF Michelle Jones, Bisexual Peter Parker, Flash Thompson Needs a Hug, Gay Harley Keener, Harley Keener Flirts, Hurt Peter Parker, Idiots in Love, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Slow Burn, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awaking_of_Iminye/pseuds/Awaking_of_Iminye
Summary: Peter thought he finally possessed some sense of control over his life after his return from Europe. However, now New York City is split between how they feel about their friendly neighborhood superhero after Quentin Beck decides to pull one last trick out his sleeve. As they gather evidence to prove Peter's innocence, he's trapped in limbo until it's safe for him to come out. Unexpected, but not totally unwelcomed, events happen as he waits.





	1. Bloodshot

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! I created this fic because the world needs more Harley Keener/Peter Parker stories. They are my absolute favorite ship, and I'm sad there's only so many stories of these two together!
> 
> Just for clarification, writing has never been my forte, so there might be some punctuation/grammar mistakes. I've been using some programs online that are supposed to catch them, but I won't be surprised if some get missed. This is my first fic ever, so please let me know how it is!

Chapter 1 Bloodshot  
Tony Funeral  
Oct 22, 2023  
3:28 PM

The first time he saw Harley Keener was at the funeral. He was in the cabin talking to Pepper before the ceremony, whispering low enough that Peter would need to concentrate to make out exactly what was being discussed. He had his back turned towards Peter, so he couldn't see what he looked like. What he could gather was that this mystery guy had an accent, was taller than him, and had dirty blond hair. Nothing much to make an opinion on.

Now, he knew he was staring at them because the more he just stood there his enhanced abilities had him eavesdropping without meaning to do so. The last thing he overheard, before silently chastising himself for being a creep, was Pepper saying that Mr.Stark gave him something and how he’d want him to use it.

He suddenly dashed into what must be the dining area because a variety of untouched finger foods was laid out before him. The logical part of his brain told him he needed to eat soon or risk what his body normally does when he doesn’t. He tells himself he will not be that person that passes out at a funeral. No, that would be embarrassing, and he just couldn’t forgive himself when it could have been prevented.

Turning away from the food he wandered around the cabin with no proper destination in mind. He was in the kitchen when he stopped dead in his tracks. His eye caught sight of a picture frame with a photo of himself with Mr.Stark. It was leaning against the wall on a shelf just right of the kitchen sink. They were holding the certificate they produced to prove his “internship” at SI. He remembered that day as being one of his favorites with Mr.Stark.

That day consisted of stuffing their faces with cheeseburgers, and going to the lab afterward to hang out and shoot the shit. They even came up with a new idea for his suit that gave him the ability to let him do sign language, and have it translated back to Mr.Stark. It was meant to be used in situations when he couldn't speak and required assistance. When he got home later that night he taught himself phases that would come in handy. He hadn't needed using that one yet, and now he tells himself he’ll never get to have that chance to.

Because Mr.Stark was dead.

Dead because he figured out time travel and couldn’t move on. He risked everything for achieving that once in a 14,000,605 chance to see everyone alive again.

The thought that this is it, this is real. That this was the price for that once in a 14,000,605 chance that Mr.Strange was talking about not a week ago on Titan. That hundreds were dead now on the battlefield, still being identified and transported for proper burials. That Natasha was dead on a different planet back in 2014.

Before he knows it his breathing has kicked up a notch, and it was getting harder to keep up the appearance that he had his shit together. All he wants is to go home, sleep, and wake up from this nightmare. Pitch it with the others that he suffers from because what’s another among the countless that he already suffers from.

His legs were cramping with how stiff he was. He doesn’t know how long he was standing there staring at that photo, but it was probably only a few minutes. Today was weird, and he felt like he was being held together by glue that wasn't strong enough to do the job. He barely remembers the ride up here or what he even consumed.

Just as he was able to get his breathing under some sense of control, he heard the muffled announcement that they were supposed to wait outside. With a tightened jaw, he gives a final look at the photo before turning away slowly to leave.

Almost everyone was already waiting outside by the time he made it there. Some were clustered in groups, talking privately among each other. Everyone patiently stood waiting for those that were still inside, listening to a message Mr.Stark left behind. He stood as far back as he could, as not to overhear the private message. Sometimes his powers were a curse.

He fidgets with the tissues he has stuffed in his pockets as he waits. A brief look around at everyone in attendance, just to do something, had him staring at the guy that was talking to Pepper earlier. He's able to get a front view of him now, and he couldn't help but notice he was about his age.

And he was gorgeous.

Thinking about how highly inappropriate it was to think that, at a funeral of all places, he quickly turns back around before he could be caught looking. No matter how hard he tried to forget about the attractive guy he can’t help himself from recalling a distant memory of a conversation he had with Mr.Stark. It was in Mr.Stark’s lab, where they were doing modifications on his suit, when Mr.Stark started talking about a boy saving him in the middle of no way. This guy came to New York City to visit on occasions, but they never happened to be on the days Peter was at SI. He remembered how he mentioned his boy being older than Peter, but he didn’t recall by how much. And he maybe remembers a potato gun being discussed? Is that even a thing?

He was lost in his thoughts on how the mechanics of such a thing could work when he hears the backdoor of the cabin open. He looks up and sees Pepper walking down the steps holding her daughter's hand with her right as her other held a wreath. They had a kid now, he knows, but he was terrified to see her. Afraid that he would break down in front of her when he needed to be strong. Her eyes catch his for a brief moment, and he gasped at seeing how alike they were to his mentors.

Followed behind them were Happy, Rhodey, Steve, and Thor. The group walked towards the lake, and everyone else in attendance followed closely behind. Pepper and Morgan walked to the very edge of the pier to place the wreath on the still lake. They take a few moments to stare out at the lake to remember, and all Peter can think is how unfair this whole thing was. How Morgan had to grow up without getting to know her dad was something he knew first hand about. It sucked. He lost his parents and his Uncle Ben and the hole that it left in him will forever ache.

This day feels like that moment he had that building collapse on him by The Vulture. No hope left in him to find the strength to pull himself up. He hopes he can find it within himself to let him pull through today as he did with that building in the end. Put on a face that looks like he’s strong and can do it. It’s easier said than done, but he hopes he can manage it.

He knew he must look awful with his bloodshot eyes, and the bags he has accumulated under them from not sleeping much since the battle. He couldn’t help it, though. It was either nightmares or browsing his phone reading articles about what has happened in the last five years that he missed. As would be expected, it doesn't last long until he's either upset enough to the point of nearly punching something or overcome with tears with the magnitude of it all crashing down on him.

Pepper got up from the crouch she was in with her daughter. She gave one final look at the lake before turning around to head back into the cabin. Her eyes held unshed tears, but Peter could tell they were fighting to fall. She makes eye contact with him, and he doesn’t think he could speak even if he wanted too. He knows he should say something as she approaches him however, nothing is said as she gently laid her hand upon his cheek. Her hand is cold against his face, and he’s relieved that nothing needed to be said at that moment. Their eyes told each other everything that words couldn’t do. With a trembling smile, she gives a little nod of understanding before slowly lowering her hand. She makes her way back up the path to the cabin with Morgan in tow. He thinks she must be one of the strongest women that he has had the pleasure to meet. The cabin door closing is all the sound made in the quiet yard.

In his peripheral, he can see May dabbing her eyes on her sleeve. He thinks he should probably offer her his tissues, but then he remembers they are shreds in his pocket with how much he fidgeted with them.

“Peter? Do you want to head back in with the others?” May asked, disturbing the silence looking back towards the cabin.

He can hear the shuffling of fabric as others were making their way inside. Peter didn’t turn to look at her, instead choosing to look at the lake while he thought of what to say. He didn’t know how to tell her that he didn’t think he could handle everyone crowded in the cabin, even if he knew that he should probably be around others during this time. The wreath with Mr.Stark's reactor was reflecting from the sunlight that caught it just so, and he decided on what to say.

He swallows before he opened his mouth, “I think… I want to stay out here a bit longer. You can go in, Aunt May. I’ll catch up soon.” He’s surprised he said it with a steady, clear voice. It came out quiet, but anything louder seems wrong in the late October midafternoon.

A breeze picks up, rustling leaves around them before settling down. May looked at him for a moment before nodding. She’s biting her lip in a way that he knows she wants to say something but didn’t know how to word it. He hoped she wouldn’t argue with him on wanting to be alone right now.

“O-okay, baby. Take your time. Don’t forget to eat something before you go to bed because I know for a fact that you didn’t eat enough today.”

Guilt stirs in him for making her worry about his health. She’s witnessed a few times already him pushing himself past his comfort zone. He hummed in acknowledgment because he knew he couldn’t argue there. He promises her that he would when he comes in, and that makes her ease up a bit. They were staying the night in one of the guest's rooms Pepper insisted they use. He knew Happy was staying too because he was the one that drove them here, and had his luggage that he carried inside when they arrived.

She pats his shoulder and squeezes it before giving him one final nod. He listened until he heard her enter the cabin, letting his shoulders sag just a bit when the door closes. He doesn’t have to put up the appearance any more in front of her, which is a relief to him because no one can see the tear that finally rolls down his cheek.

Closing his eyes, he tilts his head back and lets out a shaky breath. A moment passes before he senses someone staring at him. He hastily wipes the tear with his fingertip before looking over his shoulder. Their eyes meet and time seems to stand still as they stare at one another. It’s the guy from earlier that he saw with Pepper before the ceremony. For some reason, he thinks his name might be Harry or Henry but he’s unsure why he thinks that.

Peter’s the first one to make any movement and gives the man a polite wave. He nods back to Peter and looked to be contemplating heading over towards him. He made up his mind because he was making his way to where Peter stood. He had his hands in his pockets and kept his head down as he stood next to Peter. The guy's face had tear stains and was slightly blotchy from crying. With a smile that might have looked like a grimace, Peter greets him.

" Hey...uh- I'm Peter...Parker...Peter Parker."

_Smooth_

The guy looked ready to fall over from exhaustion. He knows that Mr.Stark's death was hard to accept, but he wonders if something else might have happened to this man.

He glances up at Peter for a second before clearing his throat. "I know... Tony talked 'bout you... I'm Harley Keener." His Southern drawl was more pronounced than he heard earlier. The guy shifts, so he has his arms crossed instead of in his pockets. It was a gorgeous day, but it was getting colder outside.

Harley was dressed head to toe in a black suit that made his already pale complexion more prominent. His hair was styled in such a way that Peter envied, him never being able to control the chaos that sat on top of his head. He was lean and had blue eyes with flecks of gray in them.

Peter wonders how close Harley was with Mr.Stark, and what made them stay in contact all these years. And how Tony was saved by a kid in the first place.

"Do you want to, um, sit?" He asked Harley pointing towards the edge of the pier.

Harley looked up towards the lake and doesn’t reply. Peter’s about to tell him that they didn’t need too if he didn’t want to, but Harley shrugged and started taking his shoes off. He sets his shoes and socks aside before rolling his pant legs up. He plops down and lets his feet dangle over the pier. Peter stands there a moment before joining him. He sets his shoes and socks near Harley’s, and they sit in comfortable silence.

They stare out and together they follow the sight of the wreath floating around the lake. A few minutes later, Peter closes his eyes and takes a moment to listen to everything. He perceives the typical sounds of nature, but what really grabs his attention is Harley’s heartbeat. It was slightly out of sync with his own, but the steady beats soothe his mind better than anything else has had so far. His mind was filled to the brim with what happened, and he doesn’t think he’s processing it too well. To him, all of what occurred happened in the span of a day. Being in a spaceship, arriving on another planet and getting his ass whooped by Thanos only to then feel the awful pain of having every atom in his body slowly disintegrates as his body fought to repair itself. Coming back alive to fight another battle, but this time with a thousand more enemies, and then see his mentor/father figure die before him. He knows it’s going to take a while before he’s going to be okay again. Perhaps he'll never be okay again, but one can hope.

Sure, while he was Spiderman during his patrol on the streets, he had incidences of being unable to save someone, but this was different. You didn't just trip over limbs in New York and stop being shocked by it after the first few. During the battle, he was actually glad Black Panther gave him the gauntlet. He felt the need to aid those that were suffering around him, but he knew the most important thing was to get the gauntlet away. The mission of getting it away from Thanos kept him distracted from the suffering around him.

"So... I'm guessin’ you were dusted?" Harley asked looking at Peter.

Peter’s eyes flew open at the unexpected question. “Huh? Oh-I mean, yea, I was. Kinda don't know how to feel being back, ya know? Like, everyone says it's been over five years, but it hasn't been that long. I mean, it’s October, but in the future! I feel… I-I don't know how to feel about it, I guess. Pretty-uh- bad?" He finished lamely. He groans internally at how uncool he must sound to this guy.

Harley gives him a crooked half-smile, "Yea, I getcha. ‘Pretty bad’ is a good way of puttin' it." He swallowed with difficulty and opened his mouth to say something else, but he closed it soon after. Shaking his head, he looked up suddenly with determined eyes. Peter’s back straightened with the burning intensity of it, wondering what Harley was going to say that would call for such a look.

"Uh-hey, I just wanted to letcha know this now ‘cause I wanna be honest with you,” Harley looks straight at Peter without blinking. All Peter can think is how he’s just now realizing how close they ended up being to each other. “-but I know ‘bout you bein’ Spider-Man...Tony told me."

**WHAT THE FUCK!?**

He's pretty sure he said that out loud just now. His mouth gaping open in shock at being found out. If this guy knew his identity then he could have told anyone that could use it against him. He wonders anxiously why Mr.Stark would reveal something that he promised he wouldn’t. Harley was dusted with him so that meant that Mr.Stark told him back when the world was normal. He felt a bit betrayed at the thought of being outed without his knowledge.

Harley shifted a bit to get comfortable again. He kicked his feet slowly over the water, frightening the small fish that had gathered near them thinking they were about to be fed. Peter stood still waiting for Harley to explain further. His mind wasn’t formulating his thoughts into complete sentences, so he thought it best to wait.

Harley looked a bit guilty at making Peter respond the way he did. "Yea, it kinda just happened. We were talkin’ on the phone ‘bout our day, and he was sayin'- I don't recollect actually what we were discussing... anyway, then he got a notification from Friday ‘bout you gettin' hurt on patrol, and he was mutterin’ sayin’ your real name and how you're always bein’ too reckless. Which, you kinda are based on what I've seen on YouTube." Harley added with a playful smirk.

Peter still looks uneasy at being found out, and he watches as Harley’s eyebrows shot up in horrifying realization.

“**Oh!** Duh! I’m sorry ‘bout findin' out! It’s true that it was a total accident. Tony didn’t do it with any ill intentions, so don’t hold that against him, okay? I don’t have any friends, so there’s no one to tell.” He said with a sad smile.

Peter takes a few moments before deciding that Harley was telling the truth. He tells himself that Harley wouldn’t confess something like this unprompted if he didn’t mean well. Plus, Mr.Stark trusted him so that’s something to consider. He rubs his neck before running his trembling fingers through his rebellious hair, giving it a little ruffle.

“I believe you. Sorry for freaking out just now... I just-” He breaks eye contact to stare out across the lake, “-I can’t trust too many people with my secret. Too many people at stake that could get hurt. I’ve only ever told three people, and two out of the three found out by accident. It's fine. Mr.Stark trusted you, so…" He trails off.

He heard Harley let out a sigh of relief that Peter accepted what he said was the truth. They don't say anything as they watch the sun fall behind the treeline, each in their own thoughts. The rays peeking through the trees look beautiful against the changing leaves, and Peter doesn’t think about anything except how peaceful it feels out here. It reminded him of when he’s sitting on top of a skyscraper, just high enough that the cars and people below can’t be heard. He thinks he can understand why they chose to move out into the woods after everything that happened to them. The cabin and lake, however beautiful, is a bit too quiet for Peter's liking, preferring the endless noise of New York City yearlong.

As time passed, they talked a bit more about themselves and what they had going on in their lives. Harley doesn’t elaborate much about his family, but he did find out that his little sister and mother weren’t dusted along with him. They lived in Nashville now and his little sister was now older than him. That blew Peter’s mind.

He found out that Harley was actually a year older than him and that he’ll be turning 19 in March (they think? Reports were still unsure about how old they were supposed to categorize those that came back). In Tennessee, he graduated early and had been working at a local auto-shop to save enough money to move to New York since Mr.Stark always tried to get him to stay every time he visited. Peter asked him if it were true he saved Mr.Stark when he was just a kid and how’d they become so close.

"Yea, it's true I saved his ass when he was in a bit of a bind after his mansion got blown up. After that, well, we used to call each other ev’ry other week or so. It kinda just happened whenever either one of us had somethin' to say.-" His eyes went out of focus as he recalled a memory. “- Y’know… the last thing we talked ‘bout was you, if you can believe it. He was talkin’ ‘bout the wedding comin’ up and how’d he saw you as a son. He was nervous ‘bout askin’ you to be a part of the ceremony and I gotta say it was pretty darn cute listenin’ to him go on and on ‘bout how he was gonna do it. I told him he better ask you that day, or I wouldn't visit him no more! That was, like, almost two weeks before this all went down. How’d he end up askin’ you, by the way?”

Peter sucked in a breath and nearly choked on it. He was lost on what he should be feeling about what he just heard. He didn’t know that Mr.Stark wanted him to play a part in the ceremony and that he allegedly saw him as a son. It was almost too much for Peter to handle. Peter felt like he was submerged underwater and all he could hear was the blood pumping in his ears. He knew Harley wouldn’t lie, but he had to know for sure.

“He- he really said all that?”

Peter could see Harley look at him with concern, gnawing his bottom lip. Peter could feel his throat constrict, and the tears he was holding back all day were threatening to spill at any moment. He always saw Mr.Stark as a mentor/father figure, so the fact that he saw Peter as a son and wanted him at his wedding was heartbreaking to hear.

Quilt spread across Harley’s face at the realization that Peter wasn’t told any of what Tony told him over the phone. Before he knew it, he had his arms around Peter squeezing tightly and rubbing one hand up and down his back roughly. Peter held onto Harley desperately as he felt everything that he was trying to forcibly suppress crash all at once.

“Yea, man… he loved you so much, Peter. You were so good for him.”

Peter didn’t know how long he sobbed into Harley's jacket, but he did until he physically couldn’t anymore. His throat was raw, and he stopped hiccupping some time ago. They ended up laying curled up together on the pier, Peter settling against Harley’s chest with Harley running his fingers lazily through his hair. It reminded him of when Aunt May would do this when he was a kid back when he could get sick. They were curled up in blankets that his aunt came out to give them some time ago. He was exhausted and could barely keep his eyes open much longer.

He knew that two strangers laying together on a pier in the middle of nowhere would be very unusual, but neither boy felt wrong for doing it. It was pitch black outside when Harley spoke up.

“It’s beautiful, ain’t it? Remind me of home.”

Peter looked up at Harley with a perplexed expression wondering what he was talking about. Harley chuckled grimly and merely pointed towards the night sky with his chin. Peter shifts his head a little to look up and together they just stare at the vastness before them.

“Hey-” Harley gives Peter a little squeeze, “-wanna head inside? I don’t know ‘bout you, but I’m freezin' my ass off. Pretty sure I might not have one after today.” Peter chuckles into Harley’s chest before rolling sluggishly off him. He watches as Harley heaves himself up, righted himself before stretching his arms above his head. He holds his calloused hand out to Peter to grab, a smile gracing his lips as he pulls Peter up. If their hands linger longer than deemed necessary neither call attention to it.

Both boys ended up in the guestroom Harley was staying in after grabbing some food to eat. When May went to check on them a few hours later, she found them passed out on the bed with their dress shirt and pants still on. Chuckling, she takes a throw blanket and tucks them in before flicking the overhead lights off. With a small smile, she thinks that at least Peter found some comfort in this stranger he met today.


	2. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward to the moment in Times Square where Peter's life changes for the worse. Peter has a theory that he hopes isn't true, and the people that love him come to him with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had an issue with one detail in Far From Home that always bugged me, and I decided to put my little theory into this story to share with the world. I hope to make this story feel grounded and real, so the pacing will be a bit slow (like in the real world). Let me know if, at any moment, it doesn't feel believable at parts. I'm not a writer so this whole thing is a challenge for me to do. Please don't forget to comment and subscribe!

Chapter 2: Attention

Present Day

June 7, 2024 

4:38 PM

"Spider-man's real name is-"

He recognizes what's about to happen before it does. He looks up at the jumbo screen with disbelief and horror, a cold sweat breaking out across his body. The screen above glitches in and out of a shaky video of Quentin Beck’s face back when they were fighting in London. Beck's laying on the glass-covered floor in cuts, apparent fear in his eyes. The fear in his eyes looked so genuine, but Peter knew damn well the truth behind the act. He's terrified of what's about to happen and feels helpless as he waits. That sinking feeling is back again in the pit of his stomach, like when he belatedly realized that Beck betrayed him.

He sees M.J. along with several commuters, who have stopped on their way home from work, looking up at the screen with confusion. M.J.’s brow was creased as she squints up at the screen. He can feel his hands shaking slightly with the fearful anticipation. He leans forward a bit closer towards the screen without realizing it.

"Spider-man's real name is Peter Parker!" Beck yells before the screen cuts away to a photo of himself from his yearbook.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He cried out as his hands held his face in shock.

It's eerily hushed as everyone takes a moment to dissects what just occurred. It started out as an ominous murmur, but slowly his hyper-sensitive hearing picks up bits of conversations. 

"Someone should call the police." A woman whispered fearfully.

"Isn’t he an Avenger or something? How are the police going to catch him?" A guy whispered back to her.

"It can't be true! It doesn't make sense." Another tries intervening.

He looks around at the crowd and sees a sea of faces that are a mix of paralyzing fear and disbelief. Everything is now too loud, too bright. He’s worried that his heart might beat out of his chest with how fast it was going. He looks down at M.J. and she stares directly at him with confused eyes. Slowly her eyes set, and her face morphs into one of determination. 

"Peter, you gotta go." She whispers, inadvertently taking a few steps back. 

He knows he shouldn't leave her alone in the middle of Times Square, but before he knows it he's shooting a web towards the nearest building. Not really paying attention to where he's going, he listens to his instinct advising him to RUN. The only thing he recalls is directing Karen to disable the tracking in his suit. Her familiar voice floods his mask before he could catch what she was announcing.

"S-sorry, Karen! Did you say something?" He pants. 

"There's an incoming call from Harley Kenner. Would you like to accept it?" She asks pleasantly as she enlarges the notification on his screen.

He’s had a crush on Harley for months now but never made a move to initiate anything. He finally had the guts to ask M.J. and Ned for advice only to be told that he was an idiot for not asking sooner. Apparently, his friends knew because he was pining like he did when he had a crush on Liz. He hopes that when he does find the proper moment to ask Harley he won’t mess it up. He’s kinda happy that Harley doesn’t have any close relatives that want to kill him. Not having to worry about being murdered by their family is always a plus in Peter's book. 

After Tony Stark's funeral, they hit it off like they knew each other for years. They message or FaceTime each other as much as they could, but Harley was busy most days since acquiring the position of being Pepper's official assistant at SI. Peter especially treasures it when they FaceTime since he can hear Harley talk. He didn’t realize he had a thing for Southern accents, but maybe it’s exclusively only for Harley. 

"Yes!" He said slightly out of breath with how fast he was going. “Hey, Harl-”

"**PETER!**-” Harley interrupts over his comms. Peter flinches at the deafening volume.“-Where are you!? Are you hurt?! Please tell me your safe!" 

Peter imagines him pacing nervously in the tower in one of the labs. He moved to New York after the funeral since he said now was the best time to do so. After Pepper had been able to buy back the tower in Manhattan, she invited him to live on his very own floor above where the remaining Avengers stayed. Harley doesn't talk about his family, saying that New York was his home now. It’s only been eight months, but Harley was starting to sound more like a New Yorker every day. Whenever he was tired or passionate about something his accent came back, and Peter hopes that it’ll never go away completely. 

"Hey, H-Harley. I-I didn't do it! You gotta believe me! Beck's lying and he-" Peter choked as a thought came to the forefront of his mind. 

Someone must have edited that video because while he was telling E.D.I.T.H. to cancel the drone attack he didn’t hear the real Beck talking to a camera. Peter figured Beck must have used a drone to film that angle of Peter and had his team crop in Beck from an earlier recording of him saying Peter was crazy and who he really was. But why would he do that?

Something felt off. Beck told him that he had contingencies, and now he wonders if this was it. If this was what he was talking about. He recalled his last words with Beck after he had asked him how he could do something like this. Beck replied, “You’ll see, Peter. People... they need to believe. And nowadays, they’ll believe anything.” 

  


Beck would group Peter into those ‘people’ after he told him his friends had to die. Beck said he needed the people to believe. Why would he care about what people needed to believe if he was dead, and they had evidence that he was a fraud? It didn’t add up to Peter. He didn’t understand, and his head was bursting with trying to find the answers. 

“**PETER!**” Harley yelled over the comms. 

Peter just realized that he wasn’t swigging anymore, and ended up on a fire escape on the side of an abandoned apartment complex. He looked frantically around himself to make sure no one had followed him. He hid behind some trash bags that had been there for God knows how long. 

“Hey, Harley- sorry, did you say something?” 

Peter can hear Harley typing something which sufficiently proves his theory that he was in the lab. “Peter, come on, you’re really scarin’ me here. I asked you if you were okay, and if you were safe. You disabled your tracker, so I can’t find you.”

Peter sighs, “Yea, I’m unhurt. I’m on a fire escape of an apartment building. It looks abandoned... I’m gonna go inside, so I’m not exposed out here. I’ll scan it to make sure it’s safe to enter.”

“Thank God you ain't hurt, Peter. Hey- what were you were sayin’ earlier? It sounded like you were talkin’ to yourself? You were sayin’, “people needed to believe”. I mean, if you’re sayin’ how they needed to believe us when we tell them you’re innocent then, yes, I agree with you there. This fool can’t be pullin' this shit from beyond the grave, and expect people to believe that Spider-Man would do all this for what? Attention?”

Fool… Why is that word standing out?

_ “It’s easy to fool people when they’re already fooling themselves.” _

Wait…

Beck was a master at using illusions to construct a narrative that fit what he wanted to tell. He is prideful and would want to see this play out. If Beck wanted to have Peter be blamed for the horrific attack on London, then he would desperately want to watch it unfold. He wouldn’t have a pre-recording of himself telling the world that Peter went crazy if he didn’t have a way of making it seem that way.

This meant there was a possibility that Beck was alive watching this in real-time. 

If it was a possibility, then E.D.I.T.H. would need to lie to him about Beck being dead. How’d she lie to Peter if she was an AI, and Peter had control? Peter had a theory but didn’t know how to tell Harley without sounding crazy. 

“Hey Harley, do we still have the glasses in that safe?”

Harley paused before replying, “Last time I checked... Why you askin’?

Peter took a deep breath before telling Harley his theory. Harley tried to counter his theory where he saw holes in them, like how Beck thought he died when the bullet train hit him, so why take a pre-recorded video saying Peters's identity and how he was crazy. Peter told him he might have done it when he saw Peter fighting the drones outside. He knew he had Harley mostly convinced by the end. 

“Peter, I genuinely don’t want to believe you 'cause if what you say is true, then we are fucked. You had control of E.D.I.T.H., told her to stop the drone attack, and she listened to you when you did that! Beck’s whole thing was to plan the attack and come in to look like he saved the day. How could she lie ‘bout that?”

Peter pondered that as well. He voiced a thought that came to mind, “What if-” Peter got up to pace back and forth, “-he wanted her to pretend to treat me like I could command her. If he told E.D.I.T.H. that if I had the glasses during the battle, then she should listen to my commands to make me convinced I had control over the situation. If I am right, then when I asked her if Beck was dead, she could have lied to me. It makes sense, Harley!” 

Harley let out a frustrated huff, “Goddammit! Peter, I need to inform Pepper and S.H.I.E.L.D now of your theory." The sound of a chair rolling back on tile can be hurt, "If you're right, we can try to stay a step ahead of him before he does somethin’. Can I call you back in a few? I'll be right back!”

“Yea, do what you need to do!” 

They hung up, and Peter took the time to find out where he was. Turns out he was just East of the Bronx Zoo, and that nothing of his whereabouts were being reported so far. There was a video of him swigging away after leaving Times Square, so maybe all they had was a direction he went off to. 

As he waited, curiosity got the best of him. He had Karen check his public social media accounts and surprisingly, Flash of all people, popped up multiple times supporting him every chance he could. Peter thinks how today was just filled with surprises.

He knew if he looked at his phone he would see unread messages from everyone and then some. Afraid to look, he decided to turn it off for the time being. He paced around the apartment that still held evidence of people living in it from before the Snap. 

His screen showed that Harley was calling him again.

“Hey!”

“Hey, Darlin’! I just spoke to ‘em, and they said they’re glad you’re safe and not hurt. They’ll keep our theory on the table for now. Pepper is gettin’ our official press release polished, and wants me to relay our current plan of action.” 

Peter settled back and listens to what they wanted him to do. The news seems to be split on Peter's innocence, so laying low was the best bet. The only problem with that was the safe houses. Peter would have used one in this situation, but Beck could have seen where they were stationed when he had access to E.D.I.T.H.. If he were alive, like they thought he might be, then Beck or his team would be waiting for Peter. 

Peter and Harley brainstormed locations until something occurs to him, “Wait! Ohmygod, why didn’t I check!? Is everyone okay!? I left M.J. in Times Square alone! I turned my phone off and haven't been keeping track of anything!” 

He can hear Harley stop typing on the other end, “Wait- why... nevermind. What do you think I’ve been doin’ this whole time, Pete? M.J. showed up, like, seven minutes after the news broke, and Happy was with your aunt in Queens. They should be arrivin’ any minute now, actually. The only one I haven't heard from is Ned, but I ordered some people to find him and transfer him to SI before anyone can trouble him. I’ve been goin’ through news feeds and social media to cross-examine how the public’s reacting, and helping Pepper find a place you can stay.” 

Peter let out a sigh of welcomed relief knowing that M.J. and May were safe. They go back to discussing what locations Peter should stay when Harley gets quiet. 

“Hey- where did you say you were?”

“Uh, near the Bronx Zoo. Why?” Peter asked slightly worried by Harley's tone.

Harley takes a second before replying, “There's a video of you swiggin' not too far from the zoo that was posted on Reddit 'bout a minute ago. It won’t take long before they narrow down where you are, Pete. You should change in civilian clothes and get prepped to leave. What-” 

The sound of an automatic door opening can be heard over his comms. He overhears someone in high heels making their way closer to where Harley was. There's only one person Peter knew that had access to the labs and wore high heels. 

“I know where he can go!” Pepper Potts says, coming to a stop near Harley. 

"Hey Pepper! I'm really sorry about all this!" Peter apologizes before he could forget to do so.

He can hear Pepper give a disbelieving laugh, "Peter, you didn't ask for this. We'll get it under control, don't you worry. My teams putting together a case already against the Daily Bugle. I'm looking into finding out about Beck, but we need to be discreet about that. It'll be slow, so we'll need you to stay low until we give the all-clear."

“Great! Where's Pete gonna go?” Harley replies. 

Since the moment Harley told him he needed to change, Peter made his way over to a bedroom that seemed to belong formerly to a teenage boy. He rummages through the closet to find something suitable to wear. Being lean and slightly short for his age came in handy looking through the selection. While they were talking he found a black v-neck, gray zip-up hoodie, and some dark blue jeans. He decided not to wear his suit under his clothes because he didn’t want someone noting his covered hands if he could help it. He still had the mask on to listen to where they were sending him.

“Peter- You’re going to be staying at the cabin. It’s not on any SI server, so Beck shouldn’t know it exists if he’s still out there. Plus, the city isn’t the best place for you at the moment. It hasn’t even been an hour, but people are already putting out rewards for bringing you in. I’m having Harley come get you later when it gets a bit quieter outside. They have eyes on the building so he won't be able to get you until late.”

Harley chimes in, “He needs to leave now though! A video’s up online close to where he’s hidin’ so they’ll find him soon. He’s gettin’ changed so I can pick him!"

Pepper and Harley talk over one another about changing the plans. Harley wanted to leave now however, Pepper is against the idea for the reason that he could be followed, exposing Peter's whereabouts. Pepper wanted to wait until it was darker outside before making a move. Harley argues back that he'd be discreet about it, and how Peter was a sitting duck waiting for them to close in on him.

Peter lets out a groan since he couldn’t believe what he was about to suggest, “Shit… I think I know where I can go.”

It’s 5:24 PM when Peter is dressed in his ensemble with a maroon-colored cap and dark-colored aviators to top it off. The shoes he wore were a size too big, so he had to wear two pairs of socks to fill them. He even found a backpack to throw his suit and phone in. The outfit he put together smelled like what you expect they would sitting in a closet for almost six years, but at least he'll blend in. He has in his hand detailed directions that would steer him away from the more concentrated populated areas. He takes a deep breath and starts making his way to Pelham, NY. Where his school bully turned most vocal supporter still lives. 

Flash Thompson. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygoodness! I hope ya'll are ready for some Flash Thompson in this fic! If you saw Far From Home you've probably seen the messages Flash gets and the scene at the ending with his chauffeur. I think Flash is going through some stuff that he tries to hide, and I hope he plays a bigger part in the next film. As for the theory, what do you think? Believable? A little farfetched? 
> 
> The next chapter will be with Peter and Flash. Can't wait for ya'll to see them interact with one another. Please comment if you liked this chapter, or if have any theories of your own that you want to share!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're enjoying it so far! Chapters will come out between 2500-4500 words depending on the context of that chapter. I have my story already laid out, and it'll be roughly 14 chapters. I've only written 3 chapters so far, so let me know in the comments if you want to see anything or have any suggestions!


End file.
